


the price of a good codebreaker

by Antares (Alvaerele)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, I'm reader insert trash, M/M, What's new, also bb-8 randomly shows up to the party, ooohoho, our favorite omnipresent droid, this is a x-post from my secret tumblr account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvaerele/pseuds/Antares
Summary: requested by a lovely follower on tumblr: "dj imagine where reader is sorta of a sassy and witty rebel, she’s with rose and Finn in prison when they meet and then they start flirting and stuff …?" well, here we are.i hope you all like it!





	the price of a good codebreaker

           It is just  _typical_  that Finn and Rose managed to get you stuck in a damned cell when the Raddus was mere hours from destruction. Oh, not to mention the diminishing flame that was the Resistance was, in its entirety, housed on said ship. You didn’t want to quip at your friends, because you were more than certain they were feeling just as crestfallen at your odds of fleeing Canto Bight before the Resistance is snuffed out by Snoke, but the pent up rage was getting to you. With hopelessness settling in, you let out a loud scowl before knocking your forehead into the cell bars.

        “Can you quit it, Y/N?” said Finn, uncharacteristically short with you. With one languid motion, you turned to face him, forehead still flush with the bars of the cell, and glared at him.

        “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my frustration with the situation we’re in was cause for snark. Hey – who was it again who said we should do a cloaked park on the casino ramp rather than on the damned  _beach_?”

        “Not this again,” whispered Rose, retreating into herself.

        Finn pulled away from his side of the room, “I’m sorry, okay! I know it wasn’t ideal; but we had to get to the casino as fast as possible! I wasn’t thinking. You know I have just as much at stake here as you. I’m so scared, Y/N. I’m just… I’m scared.”

        You looked at him, staring for a  _long_  time, before you huffed through your nose and faced towards the bars once more. You muttered a lame, “I know,” before shutting up again.

        You three spent the next few minutes engaged in a tense silence, no doubt all suffering from a potent bout of anxiety over your predicament.

        “I can fake an injury,” you said, nearly to yourself.

        “Bad plan. I used to tend to Resistance prisoners – injuries were never believable.”

        “Prison fight?” Rose joined in, with a hint of surety to her tone. You clicked your tongue, head shaking quietly.

        “Too unpredictable.  _Ugh_ —! We’re never going to get to the codebreaker in time…”

        It was at that moment that a voice sounded from the other side of the cell, alerting all three of you to its source. In near unison, you all went, “What?”

        “What?” it echoed.

        Rose shared an incredulous look with Finn before saying once more, “What?’

        You had been watching the voice from over your shoulder, eyes keen on any movement, as a figure leaned up from the shadows and his silhouette became clear – he was older, features weathered, with deep brown eyes and an untamed mop of hair. A leather jacket, peppered with imperfections and tears, had its collar folded up by his head. It was clear he was  _trying_  to get some rest.

        “ _Ehhh_ , sorry, but I just couldn’t  _help_  but hear all the stuff you were saying – rather loudly – while I was trying to sleep.” His gaze oscillated between you, Finn, and Rose, but ultimately rested on your figure at the front end of the cell. There was something entrancing about his gaze; while none of you initially responded, you were all rapt with what he had to say. He leaned forward, smoothing down the collar of his jacket, as the corners of his mouth pulled into a wry grin. “Codebreaker? Thief? I can do it.”

        Again, Finn and Rose exchanged a look, before quickly shutting him down. Oh, you were furious. While the slicer shrugged, unbothered by their rejection, you stomped over to them, and in not-so-hushed whispers, berated: “ _We have a golden ticket out of this place, and you’re saying ‘no’?!_ ” They looked at you, almost hurt, before Finn spoke.

        “ _There’s no way you honestly trust that guy. He looks like he crawled out of his mother’s womb holding a knife._ ”

        Huffing in frustration, you paced away from them for a moment before returning, resolve steeled. “What choice do we have? Do you want to save the Resistance or not?”

        Again, they glanced at the other, weighing their options internally. It was at this point that you heard words in your ear, and you nearly jumped.

        “So do we h-h-h-have a deal?”

        The codebreaker had made his way behind you three, and stood at your side, hovering over your shoulder.  _When did he get there?_

        “Yes, you’re coming with us,” you said firmly, not even waiting for Finn and Rose to agree. Their decisions had caused one too many headaches that evening, and you wouldn’t let your Golden Ticket walk away. The other prisoner smiled deviously, wrapping his hands around your shoulders. You subtly recoiled, not anticipating his touch, but ultimately didn’t object.

        “First – we escape. But afterwards, we need to discuss payment.”

        At that point you turn to face him, shrugging off his hands in the process. “And how do you plan on escaping, codebreaker?”

        “Oh, j-j-j-just you wait, sweetheart. I’m full of surprises.” With him leaning that close to you, you couldn’t help but take in his features a little more intently. And, wow, you had to admit – he was damn  _handsome_. To keep yourself from turning beet red, you knitted your brows and took a cautious step away.

        “Talk’s cheap, buddy,” you clapped back, having your gaze settle anywhere but his  ~~dreamy~~  eyes. At that, he laughed sharply, and proceeded towards the cell door. He produced a key card from one of assumedly many pockets on his coat, and slid his arm through two of the bars. You heard a promising beep, and a moment later the cell was open, your newly-hired slicer standing proudly at threshold. You had to admit, you were impressed, which was quite evident by the way your jaw hung open.

        “Always a satisfying sight to see a woman gape at me l-l-l-like that,” he commented slyly. Cheeks burning up, you pushed forward and past him, huffing a curt, “I’ll show you satisfaction,” under your breath. DJ’s brows lifted in surprise, but he chased after you and your troupe, smile never leaving his features.  

 

 

        “We are  _not_  stealing a ship!” barked Finn, as the four of you ducked behind a convenient alcove – one that led to a hangar absolutely flooded with possible getaway ships. “We have our own on the beach.”

        “Unlikely—” you said, only to realize the stranger had said the exact same thing. You two shared a glance, before he snickered and gestured for you to continue. “Unlikely,” you repeated, after thoroughly clearing your throat. “They’ll have it commandeered before we can get within thirty feet of it.”

        “I don’t think we should be stealing.” Rose’s tone went shrill with panic. “But what else can we do?”

        “Exactly!” you said, leaning into her, with a comforting smile. “Listen – as long as we get back to the Raddus, all that matters is we save everyone. What’s more important: The Resistance or one of these slimeballs’ overpriced ships?”

        It took her a moment to let your words sink in. The decision was tearing her apart, there was no doubt about it, but ultimately she nodded, and you looked to Finn. With an exaggerated sigh, he too nodded. “Just this once,” he muttered.  _Thank god!_  you thought to yourself.  _I was anticipating more of a fight._

        And then you looked to the slicer, who had been watching with an almost kidlike look of amusement in his eyes.

        “D-d-d-done deliberating?” he asked lowly.

        “Just about,” you said with an empty laugh. “Do you have any qualms with stealing a ship?”

        His response? Laughter. You were suddenly overcome with the urge to hit him. When he finished, he pressed closer to you all the while baring a wolfish grin, and said slowly, “Do I look like some man w-w-w-with  _qualms_ , doll?”

        _Could he stop doing that?_

        Your cheeks flushed again, and you hurried past him to peer out the alcove. The security of the hangar was laughable. You could do this, no sweat.

        “So what’s our plan?” Finn asked, appearing behind your shoulder. You looked at him and then to Rose, and finally to the codebreaker.

        “Any ideas?” you whispered.

        “Plenty.” Said your new companion, before moving past you. You watched in awe as he swiftly jumped aboard a ship. He beckoned for you all to come, and with lightning speed, you all dashed to the ship before the guards would have any chance of noticing you. He worked his magic, and while you all (including BB-8) got strapped into your seats, he accessed the ship’s console, bypassing security protocols, and began to pilot it. That’s when all eyes were on you. Alarms were sounding, other guards piling into their ships, but the slicer didn’t have even an iota of fear in his eyes.

        It took him less than a minute to steer you out of the hangar, outmaneuver the casino’s ships, and engage FTL travel.

        “Got a name?” you finally asked, while the lot of you safely traveled farther and farther away from that damned hellscape of a planet. You were leaning into his seat, watching from over his shoulder as he continued to push buttons. You weren’t a pilot. You always wished you could be; you had an obvious crush on Poe and kept Luke Skywalker vids on autoplay for your home console back on the planet you lived on before joining the Resistance. Piloting almost seemed in your blood, but you just couldn’t make it happen. Turns out you’re a natural soldier, however, with an indescribable prowess in fighting. You knew your way around a blaster, and could disarm a Stormtrooper in 5 seconds flat. Everyone ultimately finds their lot in life.

         Yours just happened to be kicking ass.

         The grifter was intent on his work, fingers working rapidly, and you nearly thought you should repeat yourself lest he didn’t hear you the first time. But the corner of his mouth was trembling: a smirk. A subtle one at that.

        “L-l-l-love it when you watch over me like that, sweetheart. I hope I impress ya.”

        You recoiled.

        “You’ll impress me when you get us into Snoke’s ship.”

        He angled his head up to watch you, glee in his eyes. “Oh, ye of little faith.”

        The gaze broke when he faced forward again, and finished off keying in the autopilot controls, destination set for Snoke’s Supremacy. At that, the slicer stood, somehow towering over you, and moved past you.

        “Hey!” you called. He paused, just before he could cross the threshold, and turned to face you.

        He didn’t respond, shoulders tensing and head keening right as he awaited what you had to say.

        “Fine – you like bargaining, don’t you?  _Karking slicer_ … I’m F/N, Resistance soldier. This is Finn,” you gestured with one hand to a very uncomfortable Finn, who slumped lower into his chair until he was no longer visible, “and Rose.” When your other hand faced her, she looked rather timidly up at you, silently pleading for you to resist telling the stranger anything else about you three. “What’s your name, master codebreaker?”

        And that’s when you finally realized something critical about the man before you. Something that bubbled inside you since the moment you first saw him. Something indiscernible. Until now.

        “W-w-w-wouldn’t you like to know?” he chuckled, before ducking away behind the automatic door and fleeing for the lower deck of the ship.

_He was going to drive you fucking insane._


End file.
